


After the Storm: Prologue

by TheCrazyFriend



Series: After The Storm [1]
Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 06:13:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCrazyFriend/pseuds/TheCrazyFriend
Summary: Just a new fanfic:)





	After the Storm: Prologue

“Chloe...? Chloe, wakey wakey, eggs and bakey!!”  
“M... Morning Super Max”  
“Morning sleepyhead” Max Caulfield gently caressed a blue haired girl’s cheek and smiled at her, “how’s my beautiful girlfriend this fine morning?” Max was acting all chipper and joyous because the two girls hadn't had much to be joyous about for a long time.  
Chloe promptly lit a joint before replying, "I'm feeling a bit better, Max"

Two weeks beforehand things had careered out of control, Max had been forced to witness her childhood friend, Chloe Price get shot by Blackwell Academy's resident psychopath, Nathan Prescott. Regardless of her not knowing the identity of the blue haired girl she was so traumatized by the experience, she had extended her arm to try to grab her friend who was falling gracefully to her knees, a look of shock on her face as a red bloodstain spread across her chest. Max had watched in amazement, having seen the whole scene suddenly stop dead then slowly, oh so slowly start to play in reverse. _What the hell?_ Max had thought to herself once she had found herself back in class with Mark Jefferson and the rest of her photography class. _I can rewind time!!_ She used her newfound power to save the blue haired girl which turned out to be her childhood friend, Chloe Price. Reunited with her childhood friend, they ended up on a wild ride, trying to find out the truth behind another girl’s disappearance. Chloe's ex-girlfriend, Rachel Amber had disappeared months before Max had returned to Arcadia Bay to begin her scholarship at Blackwell Academy and even though they had eventually found her grave it had left Chloe traumatized even more severely than Max had been. Everything culminated a week later on a rocky cliff overlooking both Arcadia Bay and a massive storm caused by Max's time rewinding power. The storm was headed directly for the coastal town and on that cliff Max faced an impossible decision, save Chloe and sacrifice Arcadia Bay and its population of thousands or sacrifice Arcadia Bay to save Chloe. Eventually, Max decided, despite being torn between her own wishes and the wishes of her friend she finally made a decision. She wrapped her arms around Chloe and hugged her tightly. “Not again, I am never leaving you again. I... I can't do it without you, Chloe. Without you, there's no point in me living” Chloe had attempted to protest but Max held all the cards, she was the one with the ability to rewind time, therefore, the decision rested solely with her. Max kept hold of Chloe as the storm wreaked havoc below their vantage point, she had positioned Chloe so she wouldn't be able to see buildings and cars being thrown around like toys, the people trying to shelter within shredded whereas Max had a front row seat to armageddon. Max kept Chloe pinned to the spot so she could not see the damage even after the storm had dissipated. Once the storm had gone, Max slumped back on to the hard rocky surface of the cliff for a few moments, overcome with regret and despair and still mumbling her mantra, “keep your eyes on me, Chloe, I want you to keep your eyes on me.” She eventually sat back up and began to pull Chloe away from the scene of devastation without letting her turn to look. Max would scold the punk every time she attempted to turn to look at what her survival had cost until they reached Chloe's truck which had been positioned facing away from the devastated town, fires still raging and half destroyed buildings collapsing at random. Subdued, both girls clambered into the truck, none of their usual banter occurred for a number of days, Max was struggling with her decision and Chloe was furious with her for sacrificing thousands of people just so she could live. That was the closest Chloe Price had ever gotten to hating Max Caulfield and it lasted for almost a week, Chloe was just... Angry. Angry with everything, herself, Arcadia Bay, Nathan Prescott, Sean Prescott, Principal Wells, and Max.

*****

“Chloe” it was five days after the storm and the girls had hardly said ten words to each other.  
“Yes, Maxine?”  
“I'm... I'm sorry. You see... I love you, I'm in love with you”  
Chloe took a deep breath before replying, “I know, SuperMax. I love you too, I'm still mad at you though”  
“I know, Chlo” Max reached out and grasped her hand. “I'm so sorry sweetheart”  
“...” Chloe didn't reply to Max’s pleas

*****

“Max, I'm sorry” Chloe whispered after they had had their breakfasts  
“Don't be, it was my own fucking fault. I just couldn't live without you”  
“I know” it had been a week since the storm obliterated Arcadia Bay and Chloe had calmed down enough to talk to Max. “and I’m sorry too, Max”

“I had _the nightmare_ last night, Max”  
“I didn't”  
“Oh?”  
“I dreamed I was somewhere else, Maxipad”  
“Really? I dreamed I was somewhere else the night before last”  
“What do you think it means?”  
“I don't know Max, I didn't see much, just a small bedroom in a cabin”  
“I have no idea either, I was in a bedroom I didn't recognize too” Max explained  
"Weird!" both girls had exclaimed simultaneously

**Author's Note:**

> Just a new fanfic:)


End file.
